1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing system for transmission network supervision to be incorporated in the centralized supervisory system of a transmission network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the growing demand for centralized supervisory systems that supervise transmission equipment and networks comprising personal computers, minicomputers and workstations. Today, the trends are toward enhancing the centralized supervisory function for more adequate supervision over the target equipment and networks. What is desired in particular is the building of an improved centralized supervisory system for transmission network supervision which would display the entire transmission routes on a high-resolution graphic display for comprehensive supervision.
Conventional centralized supervisory systems for transmission network supervision display a listing of stations and transmission routes. In case of a station or route failure, the relevant station and route names on display are distinguished by color. Today's transmission networks have yet to be supervised centrally by a system showing detailed graphic maps on its display for supervisory purposes.
Such prior art centralized supervisory systems may provide adequate information about station and transmission route failures in list form but, unlike putative systems showing map indications, fail to attract visually the operator's attention. The resulting inadequacy in man-machine interface often leads to belated detection of failure indications or their outright oversight. Without the graphic aid, failures when and if they occur may be left unattended, entailing serious consequences.